Friction products having nonwoven needlepunched textile-reinforced composite (NNTRC) materials have demonstrated effective performance in a variety of applications. NNTRCs have facilitated the incorporation of fibers and binder matrix resins in composites that previously were not commonly used. Their fibrous structures and resulting friction properties are unique to friction and demonstrate heat transfer through a composite open porosity which is mainly composed of the fiber and resin. In some applications, nonwoven wetlaid materials such as paper may replace the NNTRC's.
Known powdered and particulate fillers, while being claimed as used in up to 40% by weight of the composite, (a level at which fillers would have a noticeable influence over the mechanical properties and character of the whole composite), have not yet been commercially successful or readily incorporated into NNTRC products in greater than about 3% by weight. These fillers are meant to “fill” rather than affect the composite, and have to date only made minor contributions to properties, performance, and reduced cost. Additionally, specification of the fillers on a weight basis, as is the convention, ignores the consideration of the particle in the area of the critical friction surface as it rubs an opposing surface, as friction properties are a function of the population and volume of particles actually engaged in friction. Moreover, especially at higher loadings of filler, the bulk composite porosity is influenced. Thus, fillers have not made dramatic improvements in friction NNTRCs.